Life is magic
by K.E Johnson
Summary: Sookie has been taken by Claudine to the Fairy Realm of Avalon. When she returns she is not the same. Eric finds her. How will Sookie react to him after she finds out the history between vampires and fairy?
1. Welcome to Avalon

**Sookie; Welcome to Avalon **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of True Blood or The Southern Vampire Novels. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

Sookie blinked as her vision came back into focus. "Where am I?" she said, as she turned to look at Claudine who had a large smile on her face.

"Welcome to Avalon"

"Avalon? ", Sookie said in disbelieve "That is crazy… Avalon doesn't exist; I must have had a heart attack or something! From all the shit that has been going on, I must have died! Oh my God! Did I die?"

"Sookie calm down" Claudine said, as she stroked the young blonde's hair

"You are not dead, I brought you here because you have suffered a great deal, and the vampires are feuding over you. The human realm is not safe for you anymore."

"What about my brother? My friends? " Sookie's eyes began to fill with tears. "I know I said I wanted it all to stop, but I am starting to regret that choice." Sookie looked at Claudine who was still smiling at her. However, her smile turned into a worried face. She placed her hand on Sookie' face and took her into an embrace.

"Sookie you are part Faye, you are given this chance because we know that those of our kind have suffered under vampires. Your ancestor has requested you be brought here to heal your heart and to hone your abilities"

"_My abilities?" _

"Yes, the nature magic and your ability to see into the thoughts of humans and some supernatural creatures is a gift all Faye have, you need to learn how to control it. Despite its useful traits , and the convenient use that it has been to you, you are starting to show signs of a dark Faye"

"I am becoming evil?" Sookie looked worried.

Claudine frowned," It's all that vampire blood you have ingested, too much of that and your guaranteed to go insane, you need to stop drinking it. If you decide to return to your world you must promise me that you will never drink it again "

Sookie nodded, "I am done with those blood sucking heart breaking assholes"

Sookie took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings.

Avalon was beautiful.

The two women stood there in Faye garb barefoot. The grass was warm even though it was night time. It was as if it had absorbed the sun. The grass was like silk on Sookie's feet, and the trees were tall and seem to sway to the music coming from far off in the distance.

Sookie felt at peace, despite not ever being in this place before.

"Come Sookie, there are many who would like to meet you"

Sookie nodded "Okay Claudine"

As they walked through the trees Sookie could hear the crackling of a fire up ahead. They came upon a clearing and there was a small cottage. Outside the fire that she heard came into view.

An old man stood beside the fire, and did not look up

"Claudine, you are late" The man's face was covered but slightly illuminated by the flames

"I am sorry, but I had to wait until Sookie was alone" Claudine seemed

The cloaked figure stood up from the side of the flames and removed his hood.

"Hello Sookie, I am Niall, and you my child are my great-grand daughter"

Sookie looked at Niall and laughed "Are you serious? I am sorry but I thought Faye where immortal and therefore did not age"

Niall frowned "Sookie, that is quite impolite of you. "

Sookie's cheek turned red "I am sorry sir, I just never thought you could and…"

"Sookie that is enough" Claudine said, "Faye age, however they do not age as fast as humans. Niall is thousands of years old."

"Avalon time runs slower than your human realm" Niall smiled, "It's a simple mistake a Faye who was raised by humans would make"

"Sookie I am sorry you have been through so much, and I welcome you to Avalon." Niall took Sookie into his arms and hugged her.

Sookie didn't move away, she felt incredibly safe and strong, and felt like she could stay like this for quite a while. So she did. Then the tears came, for what seemed like hours Sookie cried in Nialls' arms, in this completely stranger's arms. Without second guessing herself.

" You had faith in even the most evil of creatures , those who have sold their souls to live forever, but even us Faye who have been around since the beginning of time itself know that no one can live forever" Nialls' voice was soft and calm.

"Why didn't you come for me sooner" Sookie said, she was now a bit tired from all the crying. So her voice was shaking slightly.

"We couldn't find you until now, your grandfather kept you quite protected from me, and when we did find you, you were surrounded by vampires. The dark ones love our kind, so I suspect that it wasn't a big surprise" Niall seemed sad as he spoke. "I am just glad that it was not too late."

"We needed to wait till there were no more vampires around you, that there was no way they could possibly interfere." Claudine said," If there was any chance that a rumor go to them that a full Faye had been seen, then we would be hunted again"

"We have been with you all along though; from the day super naturals started taking an interest in you" Niall let go of his great-granddaughter.

Sookie looked at him again; his eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Just like hers. His hair though grey now had small tints of blonde in it.

For some reason she believed him even more now.

"Sookie you need your rest" Claudine said, "Tomorrow we will explain more to you, but for now you need to sleep"

"Where can I sleep?" Sookie said, she had also noticed her malaise started to increase with every moment that had gone by.

"Here at the cottage" Niall said "A room has been prepared for you, if you are hungry there is food from your human world as well, tomorrow I would like to see the capacity of your powers"

Sookie nodded. "Goodnight sir"

Claudine led Sookie into the cottage.

_**Meanwhile back in the human realm….**_

Eric was watching the new stripper that had been hired that night, the music boomed as she twisted herself around the pole and grinded it desperately trying to impress her vampire employer.

Eric became bored and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to thoughts of his favorite cocktail waitress.

Sookie's voice sounds over the music in Fangtasia and can be heard clearly in Eric's head "Please! Someone help me! I am so lost! Gran! Please!"

Eric feels the pain of this girl... No women, the woman that has entranced him since he met her. His admiration for her strength in the face of death yet he feels her pain now more than ever, as she falls to her knees at the grave of her grandmother.

Eric wants to go to her, wants to hold her and protect her, but something stops him. He can't move, he can't even open his eyes.

Sookie is called out to by a beautiful woman; she stands there with her hand extended.

"Sookie, come with us. It is not safe for you here anymore, come with us"

_Sookie don't! _

Sookie nods "Claudine"

A blinding light fills Eric's vision.

Sookie is gone from the graveyard.

Eric's eyes shoot open

"She is gone" he said out loud

"I felt it too "Pam said, "I wonder where she went?"

"She has gone to the Faye realm" Eric looked worried, "Now this is very interesting"


	2. Welcome to Fairy Training

**Sookie; Welcome to Fairy Training **

Sookie opened the door to the cottage and walked in. The cottage was homely and the smell of spiced apples and lavender filled the air.

"This is a small house compared to the palace Niall actually lives in" Claudine smiled "He insists on keeping it as it reminds him of your human world back when things where simple and people were less materialistic"

"Oh?" Sookie looked confused " Who is Niall then?"

Claudine's eyes glowed as she spoke "Niall is the one true Prince of Avalon, he is the guardian of the Faye realm. You could say here, you are a princess because of your association to him, and that you are of his blood, well partially anyways."

"What?" Sookie looked at Claudine in disbelief "A princess? That is insane…"

"Sookie, you must come to accept your heritage if you ever want to make the transition"

"I am not too sure Claudine; I miss my home back in the human world already"

Claudine smiled "I can see why, the human realm is an interesting place we Faye have always been interested in humans, how they work, and their short lives. They're love for the simplest things. We who live for long years have so much time to accomplish things. They're struggles and the way they try and survive "

"I am glad that human beings are such entertainment to you Claudine, the truth is I am glad you guys do not make yourself known to humans. Some of us may be insulted that we are looked at as nothing more than entertainment to you higher beings. "

"Sookie do not be so crass with me, you are a higher being too..."

"Only some of me is like your kind, not all of me. So I am going to die just like them."

Claudine smiled "That is not always the case; we shall have to see what you are capable of before we go jumping to that conclusion, regardless let's not argue. As your fairy god mother, I am to look after you as you go through the transition, and make sure all your non Faye needs are met. My brother Claude, who you will meet tomorrow, will see to your training."

"Now off to bed with you Sookie." Claudine points to the stairs. "The room on the left is yours, there is clean clothes and a night gown in your size I picked up from Victoria Secret in the human world , I can't understand the concept of sleeping in clothes, but I am aware that humans are bashful even when they are sleeping. "

Sookie nods "Thank you for being so hospitable Claudine"

"Anything for my fair god daughter"

Sookie walks up the stairs, and onto the second floor.

"Do you think she will stay?" A voice can be heard from the doorway; a tall man walks into the cottage and closes the door behind him.

"I do not think so brother, Sookie loves her world far too much to part from it yet, maybe we took her from it too soon."

"Let her sleep on it, there are ways we can convince her." Claude said, kissing his sister on the cheek as he moved to the chair beside her.

"No, we will NOT do that. Sookie needs to make her own choice, it is our law. A child born between two worlds is always given that choice."

"You sound jealous sister" Claude chuckled " Does it bother you that those half born get to decide while we are stuck between worlds until Niall decides to close the human world off from us?"

"I do not have such thoughts brother, and you know that I would never do anything to harm Sookie" Claudine's voice settled down to a whisper.

"You really want to become an angel don't you? " Claude snickered

"Yes Claude I do."

_Meanwhile back in the human world…._

"I will not let you have her Sophie Anne!" Bill screamed as he took another swing at the Queen of Louisiana

"Bill Compton you are a fool!" Sophie Anne blocked his attack

Suddenly Bill stopped his assault.

"She is gone, she isn't here anymore! I cannot sense her!"

The queen was intrigued "What do you mean she is gone? Bill Compton you better not be lying because it would hurt your male pride when I defeated you this duel."

"No I am NOT! I cannot pickup her scent, and I cannot sense her presence either!"

"Oh well she must have died then " the Queen smiled, "None of us will have her I suppose it is for the best, such a shame though; I would have loved to have walked in the sunlight once more."

"No your majesty, she isn't dead, If she was dead I would have felt her last breath, it's as if she never existed to begin with. "

"That doesn't make sense, how could you be here one second and then not here the next. Unless…. Oh those tricky Faye how the have eluded us for all the thousands of years."

Bill looked confused, "What are you going on about?"

"Isn't it obvious? She is in another world, another realm. That is how the Faye have survived and made it so we wouldn't find them. The legend says they did not originally come from here, but from another place"

"Avalon…." Bill paused for a moment "But I thought only true full blooded Faye could go there?"

"I guess they broke the rules for your little bar maid" The Queen of Louisiana was glowing. "That means they are not extinct, which means we have a way to more, a pure blooded Faye's blood would be 100 times more potent than that of Miss Stackhouse's and there will be more, they always travel in families , so the legends say"

Sophie Anne began to walk to the door. Bill was in front of her in an instant. "I will not let you hurt Sookie"

Sophie Anne grinned. "Sookie isn't my priority anymore, you can have your white trash bar maid, now that I know there is more Faye in the world, and I can get my coven of witches to locate Sookie's last location. They will do the rest from there."

….. Meanwhile in Avalon our bar maid is getting comfortable with her surroundings.

"_Now concentrate Sookie! Take a deep breath and let it out! " _

_Sookie raised her hand and opened her eyes, suddenly there was a flash of light and her hand relaxed. She had been practicing all afternoon with Claudine's twin brother Claude, and much to her surprise was learning to hone her nature psionic powers a lot better than she had ever imagined. _

_Claude had explained to her that this and mind reading where the base powers all Faye are given to defend themselves. _

"_Excellent! You are learning fast" Claude said with a smiled on his face. _

"_Thanks a lot Claude" Sookie smiled, she really liked Claude, and he seemed a lot more outgoing than Claudine though they were equally as beautiful._

"_Now I it's lunch time!" he said, Claudine is waiting for you" _

_Sookie nodded, and walked toward the Cottage her great grandfather had given her to use while she was in Avalon. _

_Sookie walked into the cottage and was happy to see Niall sitting in one of the big comfy chairs with a pipe in his hand; smoking some of the herbs Claudine had brought for him that morning._

"_Hello Sookie" Niall said with a smile on his face _

"_Hello sir" Sookie was still a little uneasy around her great grandfather, he seemed nice enough; but something about him being the Prince of all of Avalon made her sort of awkward around him. She never knew if she was supposed to call him some royal title or just good old grandpa. _

"_Hello Sookie" Claudine said as she walked into the little cottage "This evening we are going to head to the main town of Avalon. It is called Areslen. There is to be a ball, and you and I have been invited"_

"_Oh, what for?" Sookie said, wondering what her fairy godmother was up to._

"_I expect you will be leaving us soon and I cannot let you go without at least meeting those who are so eager to meet you. Besides, nothing in the human world can be compared to the wonder that is a Faye ball." _

"_Isn't this wondrous enough Claudine? Do you really want to subject her to that awful court of Faye?" Niall's voice seemed a little louder at this point_

"_That court of Faye is your court of Faye." She frowned, "Just because you are never there, does not mean she has to stay hidden away, they will love her."_

_Niall sighed, and looked at his great granddaughter" Sookie? Do you want to go to this ball?"_

"_I guess I wouldn't mind going "She said, hesitation in her voice. _

"_Excellent! Then we will have to find you something to wear, and get your hair done! I know this great group of pixies! "Claudine seemed to glow with anticipation. _


	3. A Lesson in Fairy

**Avalon; the do's and do not's in Faye society**

_Claudine encouraged Sookie to finish her lunch fast. _

"_There is a lot to do, and very little time to get it done Sookie, we need to start on measurements for your dress, and your hair, and your makeup, and your tiara"_

_Blah blah blah was all Sookie heard, she was in a daze. A little overwhelmed would be an understatement. _

"_A Faye ball huh? I wonder what that is going to be like?" she thought to herself as Claudine and her started walking into the woods. _

_It couldn't possibly be anything like she had ever imagined, perhaps a Cinderella type ball? The one she saw in the Disney movie when she was 5 or 6. _

_Sookie's thoughts where interrupted by Claudine's voice pounding into her thoughts. _

"_Pay attention to this Sookie it is important.__"_

_Sookie looked at Claudine and nodded. _

"_Now there are a few rules you need to observe while you are at court" Claudine say to Sookie, as they made their way to an opening in the forest. _

"_Do not ready other Faye's minds, they will know it. Do not mention you are a human, they already know, and though there are some who want to meet you, there are some that do not."_

"_I am used to that" Sookie said. She hadn't thought about other Faye, or how they would react towards her. She just assumed based on how nice Niall and Claude and Claudine where to her, that there wouldn't be a problem. _

"_There are Faye in this world that believe that half bred Faye are a form of abomination, there aren't many of those types left of Faye left. However, there are a few. "Claudine said, reassuring her fairy goddaughter that there was nothing to fear from it. "Just be aware that this is a situation we are dealing with right now in Avalon"._

_Sookie nodded._

_Claudine went on to mention a few other things. Don't make strange faces at the food, don't talk to any male pixies, and don't end up alone with the satyrs, typical Avalonian rules of proper ladies at court. _

_The she became a bit stern. _

"_Do NOT mention at any point that you have consumed Vampire blood. Its taboo and extremely frowned upon by our people, most of the blood you had consumed in the human world has worn off, so they cannot sense it on you at this point."_

_Sookie nodded, "I would expect since the vampires are the reason most of us have been wiped out you're not exactly keen on them"_

"_They are evil creatures; they will steal your light!" Claudine said. _

"_You keep saying the Claudine... But I do not know what the means really. What do you mean my light?"_

"_It is the very essence of our being, the true embodiment of a Faye, it is what keeps us immortal, and what keeps us the way we are. If a vampire got a hold of any Faye light it would prove disastrous, and the closer you get to the magical realm and the further you are to unlocking your true potential, the stronger your light becomes." _

"_But I am not full Faye, so I probably don't have a light like you say." Sookie said, in her defence. _

"_Your ability to use nature psionic's means you possess the light inside you." Claudine said, making Sookie frown at the thought she is even more vampire crack than she was before. _

"_Has a vampire ever taken a Faye light?" Sookie asked._

"_Yes, but not for a very long time, it is an incredible power that makes them able to walk in the light until they are killed, many of our kind were slaughtered to keep these vampires at bay. Then we decided that it was best for our race to go into hiding and to not reveal ourselves to any magical creatures. As such we became a legend or myth. We haven't had this must activity in the human world for over 400 years."_

_Sookie frowned "So Bill Compton and Eric Northman were just using me to get my light?" _

"_William Compton and his outrageous Queen Sophie Anne Le'clerc have been searching for our kind for several decades, Eric Northman? I don't know this vampire; he isn't on our watch list."_

"_You have a vampire watch list? What is that?' Sookie asked. _

"_It is a list of vampires who have gotten too close to rediscovering us therefore had to be exterminated." _

"_But you haven't killed Bill yet." Sookie said, "Not that it would bother me, he is an asshole who lied to me."_

_Claudine nodded, "I am sorry you had to go through that Sookie. William Compton cannot die quite yet, he has a larger purpose."_

_Sookie frowned. "Are we clairvoyants too?"_

"_Not all of us, but some of us are blessed with the gift. Niall is one of them." Claudine said. _

"_Well that is one less interesting gift I lack" Sookie sounded relieved to find out it wouldn't happen to her._

"_Seeing the future is more a curse than a gift don't you think Claudine?"_

"_Why would you say that, my dear?" Claudine sounded genuinely curious_

"_Because you cannot be surprised, nothing is ever new to you." _

"_Sookie the future is constantly changing, seeing one does not mean it will happen, if that was the case you would have died the night William Compton fed you his blood, and that means you will….."_

"_Will what?" Sookie said, wondering why Claudine stopped before she finished her sentence. _

"_Our carriage is arriving."_

"_But Claudine, I don't see any….." _

_Even before Sookie could finished her sentence the sound of horses could be heard coming from the northern part of the forest, and a horse draw carriage could be seen entering into the forest clearing where Sookie and Claudine had been standing._

"_Are those Unicorns?" Sookie said her eyes lighting up with excitement. _


	4. Welcome to the Faye Court

**Sookie; Welcome to the court of Faye**

"Yes Sookie, those are unicorns." Claudine said. Unfazed, by the magnificent white steeds, that stood before her.

"Next thing you will tell me is that dragons are real and they breathe fire" Sookie was completely dumbstruck.

"No, dragons don't breathe fire anymore. It takes a lot of energy and they have sort of evolved beyond that barbaric defense. They are more mind control creatures now." Claudine seemed at peace looking at her magical equestrian companions. She stroked the mane of one, while talking to the other. They seemed to respond to her advances with acknowledgment.

"Get the fuck out…." Sookie said under her breath, as the carriage door opened and Claude arose from the carriage to extend his arm to both Sookie and her fairy god mother.

"Hello ladies time to go shopping!" Claude sounded tired, as if he had a long night.

Sookie took a step up into the carriage, and was once more amazed by what she saw inside.

The inside of the carriage was lined with padded pearl white silk. From the carriage ceiling hung a small chandelier, which seemed to glow with a purple hue, but no candles could be seen creating the illumination. Surrounding it was black ceilings covered in what Sookie guessed were mock stars. The entire carriage smelled of lavender, the pillows, and the seats; the carpet Sookie was certain that if she bent down and took a whiff would smell of lavender as well.

"This carriage was given to me by Niall. It was a gift for my many years of service and loyalty to him. Sookie, this carriage creates any atmosphere you would like, just by thinking it. Once you are strong enough with your powers, you will be able to glamour and charm it the way you want; as one day it will be yours." Claudine said.

"Mine?" Sookie was seriously confused, "Could you just get another one Claudine?"

Claudine laughed, "No Sookie, this is part of your inheritance, after I am gone."

"Are you planning on going somewhere Claudine? " Sookie's head started to hurt

Claudine said nothing; there was a very awkward moment of silence.

"Oh well, I don't think I can take this back to the human world with me Claudine, but thanks all the same."

Claudine smiled, "Still so ambitious to go back, after all that you have seen….." She whispered under her breath.

"Sookie, what color do you want for your dress?" Claude said a huge smile on his handsome face.

"I have always liked the color purple." Sookie Said, "I don't mind yellow or blue either."

"Purple is an excellent color for you, it brings out your sun kissed complexion." Claude said.

_**Meanwhile back in the human world…..**_

"She must have been taken by the Faye. Taken to their world" Eric said to Pam.

"Well do you think she will ever come back Eric?"

"I don't know Pam. It's where her true family is. Who would want to return from that?" Eric said; a sort of sadness appearing in his steel blue Viking eyes.

Pam sighed, "Well I guess it's better for her, I mean every single vampire on the face of the earth would have gone after her, she is the most sought after creature simply for her blood. Not your typical blood bag after…."

"She is more than that Pam! She is so much more than simply blood!" Eric shouted.

"Eric you need to get over this obsession with her, your only attracted to her because of what she is , if she was a regular human you wouldn't look at her sideways let alone risk your sheriff status and life for her. "

"Pam, as I have said before. If I wanted your advice on the matter, I would ask for it."

Pam snickered, "You poor pathetic vampire, first you can't kill Russell, now you are infatuated with a person who many never come back."

"PAM! That is enough!" Eric roared.

"Okay okay…." Pam looked nervous, she was lucky this time. Next time Eric would not show her as much mercy for her cockiness.

"Now are you going to find Yvette Pam? That thieving bitch needs a lesson in what vampires do to those who steal from them."

Pam nodded, "I will start looking for her next sunset, for now we need to sleep. The sun will be up soon."

Eric nodded.

With that Pam was gone.

Eric walked into his office and walked over to his desk. He looked at a white coffee cup that sat beside a few papers on shipments to and from fangtasia. He lifted it gently. Beneath it was a small key, strangely shaped. As if it would only fit a custom made lock. He walked over to his safe and used the key to unlock it.

The safe hissed and noises could be heard coming from it.

As the safe popped open Eric muttered something in Norse.

The safe was full of money, jewels and a black bag white was velvet in texture. Beside the bag was a picture.

Eric retrieved the photo and closed the safe with ease.

He placed the key back under the mug and looked at the photo with uneasy eyes.

"Sookie, where are you?" He muttered under his breath. "Come back."

With that Eric was gone.


	5. To Play the Fairy Game

**Faye soirees are very serious business!**

The carriage finally stopped in the middle of what Sookie guessed was town. The door opened and the sunlight beamed into the purple hue, as Claude removed himself from inside the carriage to help Sookie and Claudine.

The Unicorns bowed majestically to Claudine, and with that the carriage moved on its own.

"You sure have a lot of control over Unicorns Claudine." Sookie said, surprise in her voice.

"That's nonsense Sookie; I don't have control over them. Aria and Naira are my friends. I respect them as I would a Faye or other magical creature. They enjoy serving us Faye. We saved them from almost total extinction. The vampires are to blame for that as well. "

Sookie looked horrified. "Do they destroy everything they touch?"

"Yes Sookie, they do. They aren't to be trusted. They are a walking plague on the Earth that nearly killed all the good in this world."

Sookie looked sad as Claudine spoke. She let it all sink in.

Sookie could not believe she had just taken an enchanted carriage ride, drawn by unicorns and was now going to be dolled up like a Princess for a ball.

She felt very much like she had fallen into a Disney movie. Everything seemed too perfect. Everyone wanted to see her. She wasn't laughed at or shunned for being different. She was completely 100 percent accepted. All she needed now was a Prince and she would be the complete package of a Princess who went from struggling abused wench, to welcomed child amongst a people who had gone into hiding. Completely loved, completely cared for.

_Yes… a Prince_ she thought to herself, her mind wandered to Eric.

Despite her attachment to Bill, she felt so betrayed by his recent actions all she could think about was whether or not Eric's words rang true. Or if it was just some other plot by a vampire, she thought she might have trusted once.

_Eric…. I am …so lost_, Sookie thought to herself.

_I can't think of those monsters, all of them should be wiped off the face of the earth for what they did to me. I cannot believe I wasted so much of my time thinking those creatures could live in peace and harmony with humans. I HATE THEM ALL!_

"Your thoughts are going to dark places Sookie, are you okay?" Claudine said, worry in her eyes.

"I am fine Claudine, I am just starting to regret the past year a lot more than I thought."

Claudine nodded gracefully, "It is a pain you must suffer through to become the strong individual I know you are. You are ready to become something more, and you must leave that life and all of its horrors behind you."

Sookie looked at her fairy godmother "Claudine, I can't leave there forever. I need to go home. There are people who are depending on me to be there for them. Jason, Sam, Tara. "

"Sookie I…"

Before she could finish her sentence Claudine was interrupted by her brother.

"Sookie first we are going to do something about that human hairstyle you have" Claude said," My good friend and personal hairdresser Minmin will help you."

Sookie sighed," This really isn't necessary Claude."

"Of course it is! You are a guest here and I want you to feel accepted." Claude smiled, the tone in his voice sounded genuine. However, Sookie still questioned his motives.

Moving her worries to the back of her mind, Sookie smiled back.

"Alright Claude, I trust you." Sookie said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Well we need to head to the hairdresser, and that's in this direction." Claude pointed down one of the main streets of the town.

"Okay." Sookie began to follow closely behind Claude and Claudine.

The streets were filled with all sorts of interesting things. Meat, Wine, Baked goods, Imps, Pixies… wait a second! It had just occurred to Sookie that there were in fact imps and pixies wandering around the cobble stones streets. There were other creatures as well, Sookie tried not to stare.

Sookie could guess what some of them were but others she tried her best not to imagine. Avalon wasn't just home to the Faye it seemed, and with each step she took she came face to face with beautiful and horrific sites.

Finally they stopped at a small shop in the corner of what seemed to be a dead end alley way.

"Sookie lets go in." Claude said a big smile on his perfect face.

Inside the shop Sookie could not believe her eyes. Pixies everywhere! It has looked to her like tinker bell had bred a small football team and they all inhabited this shop.

"Welcome to the Cherry Blossom Salon." A voice said from behind her. Sookie had just enough time to turn around before she came face to face with a small pixie.

SMACK!

"Ouch! Watch it there! Don't you know where you are going?" The frazzled little thing said as she lifted herself from the floor; wings in a flutter.

"Oh! I am so very sorry!" Sookie said; her words seemed to be down to a whisper.

"Oh that is okay it happens all the time." The flustered pixie seemed to bounce back on her feet in a couple seconds.

"Now what can I do for you? "The Pixie said.

"She needs a traditional Faye up do with some makeup and the works." Claudine said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Ah, I see! Well then we better get started then." The pixie pulled out a small stick, to Sookies eyes it reminded her of a very fancy toothpick.

"What?" Minmin said, "Haven't you seen a pixie wand before? geeze you Faye are so smart, you figure you would have seen it all by now." Minmin laughed.

"She is from out of town Minmin, a personal guest of the Prince." Claudine said a grand smile on her face.

"Oh I see! Well then you must receive the royal treatment then, will Niall be accompanying her to the ball?"

"Now we are her chaperones for the evening." Claude said.

"I see, well that is unfortunate. Everyone would have been completely ecstatic to see Prince Niall at a ball."

Sookie was interested in why her great grandfather avoided his own kingdom.

"Claudine, why has Niall become a hermit."

Claudine looked at Sookie with careful eyes. "That is a subject better left to places that do not have ears." Claudine said.

Sookie got the point.

"So what are you going to do with my hair?" Sookie said to Minmin. Nervousness was apparent in her tone.

Minmin laughed, "Nothing that cannot be reversed by a simple spell my dear. However, something spectacular enough that it will turn heads and keeps Faye males staring"

Sookie gulped. "I just got out of a bad relationship with a va…."

Claude quickly covered Sookie's mouth.

"A Valnyr!" Claude said.

Minmin looked surprised. "Really! Oh my goddess! You poor thing!'

Sookie looked confused. _Oh shit! I almost let the cat out of the bag!_

_Sookie! You need to be careful what you say around creatures in Avalon. Vampires are not something they take lightly, and association with vampires is not something they will take well! All creatures of Avalon fear the Vampire. We are all very addictive to them. Faye are only the most powerful. The rest of the creatures here cannot defend themselves as well against a vampire threat. _

Sookie could hear Claude's voice booming through her head. It sort of gave her a headache.

Sookie nodded.

_Thanks Claude, you really saved my ass back there. _Sookie Smiled.

_Anytime! _

Sookie was told to sit down into what looked like a normal salon chair.

"Minmin! Work your magic!" Claude said.


	6. My name is Sookie Stackhouse!

**My name is Sookie Stackhouse! And I am from Bon Temps!**

After what seemed like only seconds Minmin was finished.

Sookie looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see what she did.

Her hair was blonde still, but it glowed; Almost with an angelic hue. Her hair was laced with flowers in pinks and purples, and they seemed to blossom and bloom despite not being attached to a vine.

Her eyes were a bright blue; they had been changed by the enchantments laid upon her. The looked as though the Oceans of the human world had been put inside them. She looked at them as they sparkled and shone.

Her makeup was simple however.

Glossed lips; and faint but tasteful purple eye shadow. Her face seemed to glow as well.

Sookie could not believe she was here and this was her; she seemed too elegant to be a barmaid from a backwater town in the southern parts of the US.

However, here she was.

It made her heart flutter slightly when she turned around to see Claudine done up as well. She looked so elegant and refine, it made Sookie feel like she was the paper bag princess.

"Claudine, you look so beautiful." Sookie said.

Claudine smiled. "You look like a true Faye princess now Sookie."

"Now a dress and you will be all ready to meet the Faye Court." Claude chimed in.

Sookie smiled; _maybe this won't be so bad after all ….. _Sookie thought to herself as they left the salon.

"Come back again soon!" Minmin Said, "I enjoyed working with your hair Sookie!"

As Sookie walked down the street with Claude and Claudine Sookie started to feel sick to her stomach. Her head began to spin as she felt like she was being pulled in 40 different directions.

_Ughh why do I feel so sick?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly Sookie dropped to the ground.

"Sookie! Are you okay?"

"Claudine! Her eyes! They are…"

"Let's get her into the shade." Claudine said.

"Sookie! Sookie!" Claudine sounded worried.

Sookie looked up at Claude and Claudine and then everything faded to black.

_So much…. Pain …._

_I can't!_

_I have nothing to live for…!_

_I hate everything …_

_What am I doing here? _

_Why won't the pain stop?_

_Why can't I feel my legs? _

… _I feel like I am going to die! Why is there so much blood! All this blood! Its everywhere!_

_I'm so lost! ERIC please! Help me! ERIC!_

_Sookie! _Eric's eyes shot open. "Sookie?"

"She isn't here, but I felt it too. Something is happening to that girl. Her life force is very weak." Pam said, she seemed more worried about Eric's reaction than the bar maid.

"It's like she is here but she isn't." Eric said, "I think I will pay Bon Temps a visit.

Pam nodded. "I am sure I can keep the masses entertained until you have returned."

"Oh and Pam…." Eric said.

"Yes Eric."

"If I can't find her myself I might need to contact…."

Pam nodded. "I'll make the call."

With that Eric was gone.

_Sookie I will find you. _

Sookie's eyes opened and Claudine and Claude were standing above her talking in some language she couldn't understand.

"Sookie!" Claudine looked relieved.

Sookie lifted herself off the cobble stone alley way.

"What happened to me?" Sookie said.

"We aren't too sure Sookie; it seems you were a bit overwhelmed by everything." Claude smiled.

"Well I am sure you will be fine." Claudine said.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes I think I can." Sookie said to Claude, who had offered his hand to her.

Sookie continued to walk with Claude and Claudine toward another small area of shops.

"Sookie what is wrong? Why have you stopped? Are you not feeling well again?" Claudine said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sookie asked out of nowhere.

"Whatever do you mean child? We brought you here to protect you…."

"Yes but why didn't you just come to my house for a cup of tea and talk to me about this? Why did you use the most opportune time, when I felt the most alone in the world to teleport me there. Then you give me everything I could ever ask for. I am not some stupid barmaid from the south! I know that nothing comes for free! When it is something like this! So what is the reason?" Sookie's voice started to increase decimals.

"We didn't have that kind of time, if our presence became known by the vampires we would have some serious problems on our hands." Claudine said. She seemed to grow frustrated by Sookie's questions.

"Sookie, I brought you here because you were in danger. Those creatures would have continued to hunt you." Claudine said.

Sookie shook her head. "It's not that I do not appreciate what you did Claudine, I have had a wonderful time with you and Claude. I still just want to go home."

"But you haven't met the court yet!" Claude said.

"I said I would do that Claude, so I will keep my promise. However, after that I would like to be taken home." Sookie's voice was stern as she spoke.

Claudine sighed, "We cannot keep you here Sookie, and we never had any intention do to so. However, if you choose to return to your world we cannot guarantee we will be there all the time to protect you from whatever problems you might get into."

Sookie nodded. "I don't plan on being involved with vampires anymore. I am just going to live

my simple life, but I am not a princess **My name is Sookie Stackhouse! And I am from Bon Temps!"**

"Very well, we will return you home as soon as you have met the rest of our kind." Claudine said.

"The hour is getting late; we must be off to the palace." Claude said.

All three of them hoped into a small store and within a matter of minutes they had come back out again. Both Sookie and Claudine were covered in regal purple and red capes. Small hints of the colors of their dresses could be seen at the bottom. Sookie wore red, and Claudine purple.

"Wow I feel so relaxed." Sookie said.

"That is the dress and robes; they emit a special kind of enchantment which creates a magical distress." Claudine said, "Think of them as a magical detox."

Sookie nodded.

Arriving at the palace Sookie was once again astonished by what she saw. The palace shone like silver under a full moon, and the stars seemed to sparkle brighter above its soaring towers. Sookie was amazed at how everything seemed to flow into everything else. Almost like a painting brought to life and she was standing in the middle of it.

Then something caught her eye; as they entered into the ball room. The chandelier that floated high above those who had already began dancing. Sookie knew immediately! It was the one… the one from here dream when she was running in the woods. It was the exact same; in every way.

"Claudine…" Sookie said

"What is it Sookie?"

"Have I been here before? "

"No, you haven't." Claudine said

_That chandelier! I have seen it before Claudine. Why was it in my dream?_

"I cannot communicate that information to you right now." Claudine said.

"Claudine!" A voice rang out through the ballroom.

The music stopped.

There in the middle of the ball room was a man. Sookie noted that he was Small in stature; but by what she felt , certainly not in presence. Sookie suddenly became afraid. _ Perhaps coming here wasn't such a good idea after all, she_ thought to herself.

"Lord Val dread!" Claudine said excitedly!

"I haven't seen you here in years Claudine! You still are as beautiful as ever! Oh? And who might this be?"

He smiled at Sookie, which made her even more scared.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, Niall's great granddaughter."

His smiled turned to a serious look "I see, and where is our Prince? Couldn't even come to introduce her himself could he?"

"He had other matters to attend to." Claude said holding out his arm to Sookie.

"Well I am sure it is important! All in the name of Avalon and our great kingdom!, Now Miss Stackhouse! How do you like it here at court?"

"It is amazing! More than I would ever dream!" Sookie said.

"I am glad you feel this way, will you be staying long."

"No sir, I have to get back to…"

"She is still schooling and needs to return home tomorrow. This was a short visit."

"How sad, I would have loved to have introduced you to my son Michelan, he loves blondes." Val Dread laughed heartily

Sookie laughed back. "Well I am sorry to have missed him. Give him my regards."

Val Dread bowed "You have excellent manners."

"Sookie shall we dance?" Claude said.

Sookie nodded.

As she was whirled around the ballroom by Claude and his amazing skill Sookie couldn't help but notice Claudine was speaking to Val Dread with a worried look on her face.

Suddenly Claudine looked at Sookie and walked toward her in a hurry.

She grabbed her arm. "I think it's time to take you home Sookie."

_But we just got here! _ Sookie said

_Don't argue with your fairy godmother! I know what I am doing. _Claudine led Sookie out of the ball room into an empty hall.

"Sookie listen to me, you need to put this on" From her dress Claudine pulled a necklace.

"Claudine it is beautiful." Sookie said.

"Thank you Sookie, it will get you home. It matches any outfit. That was Claude's little touch."

As soon as Sookie put it on it went from a chunky looking amulet to a small floating necklace with garnets and diamonds to match her deep red gown.

"This item cannot be removed unless you remove it yourself, or you die. It is a teleportation item that can take you here and back to the human world with ease, all you have to do is ask it." Claudine said.

"Now close your eyes Sookie"

Sookie did so.

"Sookie! Sookie!"

Sookie could hear a familiar male voice.

Her eyes shot open, to see Eric peering down at her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Sookie said, "Her hands glowing bright"


	7. Welcome Back to Bon Temps!

**Welcome back to Bon Temps!**

"What is wrong with you?" Eric shouted, with an extremely confused looked on his face.

"Stay away from me vampire!" Sookie's hands started to glow brighter.

Eric stepped back a few feet, only to have Sookie come closer.

"What are you doing?" he said, a sort of nervousness in his voice that startled even him.

Sookie's eyes began to glow. Her mind spun and her head pounded, she began to speak. However, her voice was not her own. She spoke as if something was controlling her words. A part from deep within, that was being channeled through her.

"_Vampire you will go from this place, and never speak to me again. Your kind are the bane of this world, you spread your poison amongst the innocent. You are the destroyer of civilizations. I am princess of Faye, the Great granddaughter of Niall Prince of all the Faye. You are trespassing here. You must leave this place and you must leave me be__."_

With that Sookie slumped to the ground. She tried to hold herself up. Eventually everything went black.

Eric stood there watching Sookie make a struggle to stay composed and awake. Finally she gave in and fell to the ground.

Eric walked over to her sleeping form.

"Sookie; what have you gotten yourself into?" He said, "It breaks my heart to see you suffer so much."

With that Eric scooped Sookie into his arms, and without much effort walked into the night Sookie sound asleep murmuring as he looked down upon her.

When Sookie finally awoke she was startled to find herself not in a room she recognized. Nor in a position she liked.

"So the Princess has awoken from her slumber" Eric snickered under his breath.

Sookie tried to get up but she couldn't. Eric has made sure of that buy tying her down to the 4 poster bed.

"Eric Northman! Let me go this instant!" Sookie shouted.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Miss Stackhouse. You said some rather hurtful things back there and I want an apology."

Sookie looked furious

"How dare you! You're the reason why I got myself into this mess in the first place! Why I was taken by those of my kind. If you hadn't of told me Bill did what he did I might have gone on with some shred of hope in your kind. Now all I see is

deceit in you all. You never had an interested in me for me; you wanted my blood so you could walk in the sun. You wanted to keep me as a weapon for others in the supernatural world. I won't be treated like a slave! Eric let me go!" Sookie

struggled with the ropes as she spoke.

"No. I will not let you leave this place until you learn of my intentions. Nor will I let you leave this place thinking vampires have no honor or that our cruelty outweighs our ability to be lenient to those things we care for."

Sookie stopped struggling for a moment to glare at Eric. "You don't know how to care for anything." She said, venom leaking from the words. "All you bring is death, all you bring is disaster, and that is all you will ever bring."

Eric glared at Sookie, the frustration clear on his face. He moved towards her.

"I care for the things that do not get in my way! I told you about Bill because I do not like liars, and since you were working under me I felt it my obligation to inform you that a vampire under my watch was lying to you." Eric looked angry."

Human, Faye or fucking werewolf deserves to know that the person who they are putting their life on the line for is screwing them. That is what I believe, whether or not your blood is considered a rarity and quite a powerful tool, anything living

or dead deserves that much"

Sookie looked surprised by Eric's admission. She however was not ready to believe him.

"I still do not believe you didn't have motives to the reason you told me."

Eric nodded," Of course I did, I wanted you for myself. I still want you for myself. However, unlike Bill I won't trick you into being with me."

"I call bullshit on that Eric; you fed me your blood to keep track of me; to force me to have sexual thoughts, and dreams about you. You tricked me just like Bill did."

Eric nodded, "Yes, but I admitted to doing that. Do you think Bill would have told you? Do you think he cared enough to tell you that the foundations of your relationship were built on manipulation and lies? I don't think so. Mr. Compton has been

known to get what he wants by lying. He has a high skill for glamour and he has that southern charm that your type just adores in a man."

"Bigot." Sookie said.

"Discriminating against an entire species based on a few individuals sounds very much like you are the bigot Sookie."

"Shove it Eric."

Eric smiled "I am going to let you go now, but you need to promise me you won't use your powers, and you won't run away. I have more questions and I would hate to have to snap your pretty little neck. I actually like you Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie nodded. "You have to promise you won't touch me. I won't give you my blood."

Eric chuckled. "I have already eaten, and though you wreak of fairy, I do have the ability to control myself."

Sookie looked into his steel blue eyes, her instincts where screaming no. However, her heart thumped in rhythm with this Vikings hypnotic stare his alluring gentleness.

"Fine I promise."

Eric removed the bindings.

"Now that we have you more comfortable, and that you have promised not to leave until all my questions are answered. Let's being with where you were."

Sookie took a depth breath. "I was in Avalon."

"What?"

The look on Eric's face was absolutely priceless.

Thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews! I have been busy with school work so I haven't had much time to write. I have decided however that this will be no more than a 25 chapter story. I hope this will satisfy you all until the 4th season comes out!

Kat


	8. To Protect a Princess

**To Protect a Princess**

As indicated in previous chapters I do NOT own the Southern Vampire Novels or its idea's. However I do own the views expressed in this fanfiction.

"You heard me Eric" Sookie said, her eyes seem to peer through him.

"But that is impossible Avalon doesnt exist it's just a tale." Eric said, complete disbelieve in his voice.

"You mean fairy tale. Sookie scoffed."

"Yes Sookie that is what I meant but ohhhh I see what you mean."

There was a moment of silence before Eric spoke again.

"So?" Eric said, "What does this mean?"' Eric said, confusing in his steel blue eyes.

"Well... I am Faye and my uncle is the prince of the Faye? And so; yeah."

There was another moment of awkward silence between them.

"I suppose I will have to make arrangements for you to stay here then, the entire Vampire world will be looking for you soon if Bill and Sophie Anne have their way ". Eric said.

Sookie glared at him. "No that will NOT be necessary I am not staying here Eric, I want to go home!"

Eric was getting frustrated. "You are incredibly ungrateful Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie looked even madder. "I am not ungrateful! I just don't need your protection."

"I want to protect you; you could be useful to me. Since the politics of the vampire world are changing I could use..."

"**THIS IS WHAT CLAUDINE WARNED ME ABOUT! YOU! YOU VAMPIRES! YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE SAME FUCKING OUTLOOK MOVTIVES, YOU TREAT MY KIND LIKE PRIZES AND OBJECTS AND THEN YOU WILL DRAIN US DRY ONCE YOU ARE BORED OF US!"**

Eric looked into Sookie's eyes. He sighed, "Fine Sookie." Eric grabbed her wrist and led her to the door of the bedroom.

"There is a shower down the hall; I will have some clean and new clothes brought to you. You can't go out smelling like a fairy or you will most certainly been kidnapped even before you get back to your home. I figured you were going to fight me on this issue so I took the liberty to have your home and driveway repaired. It was a serious dump. Your brother already knows your back and is probably at home waiting for you. Think of it as a thank you for providing your services to me." Eric grinned.

Wait! You got my house repaired? How long have I been gone? Sookie said.

Eric stopped and turned his head towards Sookie, a sort of sadness apparent in his steel blue eyes.

"Over 6 months" Eric said, "you have not been in this world for over 6 months."

Sookie looked confused "That is impossible, I was only in Avalon for maybe a few weeks at most."

"Time is different there I suppose." Eric said as he walked her down the hall.

"Here is the bathroom."

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything, I am still confused as to what happened I haven't felt this relieved in a while , even though you know I hate your guts! ." Sookie said, under her breath.

Eric turned to Sookie …"Sookie I...You can thank me later..".

And with that Eric was gone.

**Meanwhile in Bontemps**

"She is back!" Bill said to Jessica

"Sookie is back? Wait! How, I thought you said she was gone, like dead?" Jessica looked confused

"I do not know Jessica, but we need to find her." Bill said concern in his eyes.

Sookie finished showering and made her way back to the guest room. She sighed as she looked around at the state of the room; it was in shambles from the confrontation.

_Man I put up quite the fight… Claude's training paid off. _Sookie thought to herself as she looked at the clothes Eric has bought her.

Her prideful grin turned to shock as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"ERIC NORTHMAN!"

"You don't like what I bought you?" Eric whispered into her ear .

Sookie turned around and slapped him. " I am not going to wear this!"

She lifted up the garment. It was a dark blood red dress made of what Sookie guessed was silk, and it looked as though the fabric did not leave much to the imagination.

" I thought this would suit you beautifully." Eric grinned as he touched his cheek softly were Sookie had slapped him

"I would like to pick out something less… well less suggestive."

Eric looked confused " Did Bill not buy you these types of clothes? I thought you were used to wearing items such as this for him?"

"There are lots of things I did for Bill Eric." Sookie's fits began to glow.

"BUT YOUR NOT HIM, AND I HATE HIM!"

Eric laughed, " I am sorry to have offended your character Miss Stackhouse, I will send Pam to fetch something a little more to your taste."

Sookie scoffed, "Don't bother I will wear this until I get home. Please tell me you have a jacket to go with it."

Eric smiled "Yes a jacket was purchased for your outfit. However, I much prefer you without."

Eric was touching Sookie's shoulder. "Your still wet Sookie, you should dry yourself off before you get into the nice dress I bought you. There are shoes as well."

Eric's touch sent shivers down Sookie' spine. "Get out of here Eric, and let me change." Eric nodded pouted a little. "Oh and here I was thinking that you would just give in to my charms and let me take you."

"In your dreams Viking." Sookie said, as she pushed passed in to head back into the bathroom, taking the thin piece of fabric Eric had the gaul to call a dress with her.

When Sookie entered the bathroom she took a long look at herself in the mirror.

"Sookie you have gone and gotten yourself into a heap of trouble again." She sighed,"Its like out of the frying pan and into the fucking fire."

It did not take Sookie too long to get dressed. Despite her distaste for Eric's choice in garments, she had to admit she looked incredibly sexy; she slid her hands down her hips and shook them a bit, the dress seemed to hug all her good curves and made her feel like she could seduce the world in it .

"Once your done being vain Sookie, there is a car outside waiting for you, it will be taking you home , and I believe I will accompany you." She heard Eric's voice through the door.

Sookie snapped back into reality.

"SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME PRIVACY!" She yelled back, as she tossed a bar of soap at the door.


	9. Sookie

Sookie….

Eric led Sookie up the winding stair case to the main floor of his house.

"Sookie you must promise me something." Eric said a slight ounce of worry in his voice.

"I don't see why I have to make you any promises Eric, but I will listen to your request." Sookie said,

with a cold response.

"You must promise me that you will stay away from Bill. He is extremely dangerous and you will only put yourself into harm's way if you continue to associate yourself with him."

Sookie nodded, "I don't plan on speaking to Bill. I still have not forgiven him for what he put me through and how he lied to me, and to be honest I don't think I ever will."

Eric nodded, "Shall we go then? Your brother is waiting for you."

Sookie followed Eric out the front door of his house.

Pam stood in front of a very nice looking European car.

"Hello Sookie, I hope you slept well." Pam smiled gingerly.

"Hi Pam. Why are you here?" Sookie said, wondering why Eric's progeny would be in such a good mood. 

"I am going with you and Eric, since you have come back there has been a lot of buzz in the vampire world, and to be honest Eric might get himself killed trying to protect your southern belle ass, and I am there to make sure that does not happen. I am actually great full to Eric for turning me, unlike that pathetic red headed progeny of Bills'."

"That is enough Pam." Eric said in a cool voice.

"Let's get going then." Sookie said, "I would like to see my brother."

Eric nodded.

The drive to Bon Temp was a quiet one. Eric sat in the back with Sookie and Pam took the front seat beside the driver.

Sookie began to recognize the dirt road leading up to her home. A sense of excitement filled her heart. She was so close to home.

The suddenly the driver stopped. Pam looked at the driver and whispered something to him in another language. The driver responded quickly and forcefully. It sounded to Sookie that they were in an argument.

"He won't go any further. We need to make the rest of the way by foot." Pam said, "He says he cannot go any further. Apparently there is something in the air, and it is bothering him. He is scared. " Pam said, annoyed by the idea that she might ruin another one of her favorite sets of pumps, by having to walk on dirt road.

"We don't have time for this." Sookie said, "I am too close to home now to argue with you two if you don't want to come I will go on foot myself."

Sookie got out of the car and began walking.

Eric growled. "What kind of coward did you hire Pam?"

Pam shrugged

Eric grumbled "We are getting soft."

Pam nodded.

"Sookie, wait." Eric said. "I did not want to do this. However, we aren't took far from your place." Eric grabbed Sookie and lifted her in the air.

"ERICCCCCCC!" Sookie screamed

"Eric! Put me down this instant."

"I cannot do that Sookie, We are almost there." Eric said, with a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly Sookie was on her front porch, and noticed she was no longer in Eric's arms. She felt slightly cold and sad by the absence of Eric's arms. Her mind wandered only for a moment before she was brought back into reality by the sound of Eric telling Pam something in the language they liked speak when they wanted to speak in secret.

"Im home." Sookie said, she barely had a moment to think before her front door shot open.

"Sookie!" Jason pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "I am so glad you are safe! I was so worried about you, you disappeared and I thought you had gotten yourself deep in with the vampires, and got yourself killed."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears "OH Jason! I missed you so much!"

"As tear jerking as this is, could we possibly move this family reunion inside?" Eric said. "There are still vampires looking for you Sookie."

"Oh yeah." Jason said, "Let's go inside."

Sookie nodded, she couldn't wait to be back in her house and in her warm bed.

When Sookie entered her house she couldn't believe her eyes.

Everything was repaired, the wall paper, the paint, even the stair case had been replaced.

Sookie started crying again, this time she couldn't stop.

Eric was at her side. He pulled her into his arms . This time she did not resist him, she just let him hold her. Suddenly her legs became really weak and she lost her balance. Eric lifted her seamlessly and carried her to the living room.

He placed her on one of the couches and sat in the chair across from her.

"Sookie….." Eric said, "I am sorry about everything. I am sorry that you have been put through so much. Yet I have to let you know that the fighting isn't finished yet. You're not yet safe. You just need to stay strong, you just…."

"WHEN WILL I BE ERIC?" Sookie screamed. "WHEN WILL I BE SAFE? WHEN I AM FUCKING DEAD? I SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED IN AVALON WITH MY KIND."

"What do you mean by that Sook?" Jason said as he said down beside his sister. "You're human, just like the rest of us. Sure you have that telepathy thing, but you're not an alien. You just have an extra gift God gave you."

"You mean your brother doesn't know?" Eric said.

"I didn't have time to tell him! Everything happened to fast and I didn't want to get him involved."

Jason looked even more confused. "What do you mean? What haven't you been telling me Sookie?"

"Jason" Sookie said, "There is something I have to tell you."

**Meanwhile in Avalon**

"She shouldn't have been brought here! How could you taint our lands with your human offspring!" a cloaked figure said to Niall.

"I am the high Prince of Avalon; I can do what I please! Now show yourself!"

The cloaked figure laughed "Oh you will know soon enough Niall! But not before I wipe out your tainted offspring."

"Sookie…" Niall said under his breath.

"It was too soon to let her know, I put her in more danger."

**Meanwhile in Bontemps**

"You're a fairy?" Jason said, "That is impossible. Faries don't exist."

Sookie sighed. "Fine you want proof?"

Sookie got up from where she was sitting and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden she opened them. However, instead of deep brown they were bright green.

Her hands began to glow.

Suddenly Sookie stopped. "Well?"

"That is so cool! You're like a super hero or something!"

Sookie smiled all of a sudden she felt incredibly dizzy.

The world went black.


	10. Enter Niall

**Enter Niall **

_Eric was at Sookies side immediatley. _

_"Sookie? Sookie?" _

_Sookie's eyes slowly opened "Eric? what happened?" _

_Eric grinned, "You fainted , apparently showing off caused you to black out." _

_Sookie frowned , " I wasnt showing off, I was giving a demonstration." _

_"Sook" Jason, interjected; "Are you going to be okay?" _

_Sookie nooded , "Yes , I should be fine. I think I need something to eat though. I am incredibly hungry." _

_Sookie realized that she was still in Eric's arms. Eric looking down at her , that big grin still on his face. _

_She tried to lift herself up, to free herself from the akward moment; but failed miserably. _

_Apparently using my magic in the human realm weakens me faster. She thought to herself. _

_The she realized something . Something horrible. _

_"Eric my legs, they wont move." Sookie had a panicked look on her face her eyes welled up with tears at her discovery. _

_"Here let me help you to the couch." Eric said, worry in his eyes. " I will contact doctor ludwig I am sure she will know how to heal you. Perhaps you need some of my blood?" _

_"A gnome does not have the ability to cure my great grand daugters current ailment viking, and you need not give her your crimson posion ." A voice said, "It would be best if you let me tend to her needs."_

_"Niall?" Sookie said, "Niall? is it really you?"_

_Suddenly the lights started to flicker in Sookie's house. There was a flash of green light , and there in the middle of her livingroom stood a small hooded figure._

_The figure removed its hood. _

_"Hello my precious girl" Niall took his great grand daughter into his arms. "What have you done to yourself Sookie?"_

_"Well...I was showing Jason my powers and I sort of...well..." Sookie started to cry. As a child would in her fathers arms. "Oh Niall! will I ever walk again?"_

_Nial chuckled" Of course you will" _

_Niall ran his hands over Sookies legs a blue light emitting from his hands as he went. _

_Sookie's legs suddenly twitched... she could feel pricks and pins and then a warmth she had never experienced before. _

_Then it was gone. _

_She wiggled her toes and then lifted herself from the floor of her house. _

_"I can walk!" she smiled "Thank you so much Niall!"_

_"Sookie..." Niall said concern in his voice ._

_"You mustin use your magic too much in this world, only in emergancy situations. The magic demands far too much energy and this realm cannot sustain you . This world has too much Iron , if you are not careful you might draw from that by accident; and it will do more than paralyze you."_

_Sookie nodded . " I promise."_

_"Well your the Prince of the Faye? are you not?" Eric chimmed in. _

_Niall turned to face Eric " Yes..." _

_"What are you doing here?" Sookie said, " Is there something wrong?" _

_Niall looked at Sookie with a sort of remorse in his eyes. _

_"My dear child, I fear I have placed you in more danger. You and your companions need to leave from here as soon as possible." _

_Sookie sighed ... " Why am I not surprised" _

_Suddenly there was another flash of green light and Claudine stood infront of Sookie _

_"Sookie, Niall...We need to..." Before she finished her sentence her hands began to glow. _

_"They are coming everyone present take my hand, Inculding you Eric Northman " She said. _

_Jason , Eric and Sookie teleported out of the Stackhouse residence just before it burst into flames._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sookie Screamed, as her house faded away from her sight._

"Sookie... Sookie..."

Sookie's eyes shot open... she was back in her house.

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming Sookie, Eric said . " You passed out after your little demonstration."

"I see." Sookie said, "where did Jason go?"

"Your brother went home. He needed time for things to sink in , he seemed confident enough in me that I would not violate you while you slept." Eric grinned.

Sookie was livid . " I am going to kill him." Sookie said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Now now, I kept my promise. Your brother trusts me more than you do. I am insulted that you would think me that much of a low life , that I would need to take a woman in her sleep." Eric said.

"No I am going to kill him because he took the rest of the pecan pie. What a jerk." Sookie was dead serious , as she showed Eric the empty pie container.

Eric laughed, " You never failed to amuse me Miss Stackhouse. The world could be ending and you still think about the simplest things"

She glared at him.

The both sat there in silence for a while.

Eric was the first to speak, and even though she would never admit it ; Sookie was glad he did.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Eric said, moving to sit on Sookie's couch.

"Destruction, death, war" Sookie said.

"Given our current situation; Do you believe that these dreams are apparitions of some sort" Eric said.

"I have never claimed to be a clarvoiant Eric, but it seemed so real." Sookie started to feel dizzy again. Just thinking about the dream made her head spin.

Eric was at her side.

"Sookie." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Eric, I dont need your pity." Sookie seemed to loose her foot as she spoke.

Eric caught her. "Please stop trying to do everything yourself Sookie, I know that your strong. Perhaps right now it would be best to have someone take care of you. You can be brave and strong tomorrow."

Sookie looked up at Eric "Why are you helping me?"

Eric looked confused ." Why are you asking me this?" Eric shifted himself so that now Sookie sat on the floor in his arms. She did not seem to care. Her eyes seemed to grow heavy. However, she snapped out of the trance of being in Erics arms , as quickly as she had gone into it. She would not give in , not to him.

Sookie frowned , " Because I dont think I am worth all this trouble."

Eric grinned. " You know why I am helping you , my intentions have always been no mystery to you."

Sookie sighed. "Fine, be like that." Sookie removed herself from Eric's embrace and walked towards her staircase.

"I am going to bed. Please show yourself out...or you can stay until dawn." Sookie was too tired to argue at this point and sleep was calling her at a rapid rate.

She walked up the stairs and prayed Eric not follow her, she might not be able to fight him off tonight, she really needed a distraction. However, she could not submit to another vampire.

"Not on my life." She whispered to herself, as she made her way up the stairs.

Sookie showered. She always felt that the shower was the best time for her to think. As the sound of the water seemed to drown out other peoples thoughts around her. Yet her mind was racing this time, she could not seem to calm down.

The hot water brought her no relief, as it usually did after a long hard day.

Then her body began to shake and the tears came, and came , and came. Sookie dropped to her knees.

"Damn..." she said , "Damn..."

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her from the bottom of her shower.

"Eric... I thought I told you I..." Sookie turned around to scold the vampire. However Eric claimed her mouth with his lips before she could finish her sentence.

Sookie didnt fight him this time. Eric's hands worked there way down the sides of Sookie's body to her hips. Massaging her sore muscles as they went.

Then Sookie pressed her body against his. One of Eric's arms went around her back to support her , while the other held her head which deepend the kiss.

Sookie's heart was pounding ... she realized that that moment Eric was completely naked, and it made her blush.

Eric released the kiss. His steel blue eyes melting Sookies last reserve.

"Let me take care of you tonight Miss Stackhouse." Eric said.

Sookie nodded

Eric began to kiss her again , this time with more fervor.


	11. The Viking and the Bar Maid

The Viking and the Barmaid

"Eric..." Sookie pushed him away slightly.

Eric looked confused. " I do not understand why you insist on fighting something that is obviously there."

Sookie frowned.

" I DONT TRUST YOU." She said, as she shut off the water to the shower.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her.

"I am not Bill Compton." Eric looked annoyed.

"You vampires all want me for the same thing ,for my blood. I wont be a slave to you or anyone." Sookie glared at Eric ,and reached for a towel.

Eric looked angry. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to pull away...but she was no match for the 1000 year old vampire.

" I do not want you because you are a fairy, did you ever think I just want you because you are a woman and I am a man , and I have grown fond of you? I have never tricked you without due cause, and I have never done anything that was not for your benifit. You have this view of me that is very insulting, I have never done anything to deserve it. Yes my methods are sometimes barbaric. Yes, sometimes it looks like I am just working for myself, but I assure you if that were the case you would have been chained in the basement of Fangtasia as a slave and your gifts only used when I had the need for them. You would have been given the same treatment as your friend Laffeyette if that was the only thing I desired from you. I could have taken you any time I wanted. However, I wanted you to want me as well. Is that not different in the human world?"

Sookie let Eric's words sink in .

He was right.

She had seen what Eric did to people with whom he just wanted information from , or business or pleasure. He had never treated Yvetta as well as far as she knew, since she did not stay long in his employment when she found out he was going to leave everything to Pam if he were to meet the true death.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears. She could not believe how blind she had been. He was better than Bill, he risked so much to see her happy and safe. Even the wrath of the oldest vampire in North America , and he she was comparing him to someone who had lied to her the very first night they met.

Sookie placed a hand on Erics face and then , without thinking about anything. She kissed him. Eric responded by stroking her back with his hand.

Sookie pulled away.

"Help me forget everything." She said to him.

Eric nodded; as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time more urgent and deep.

She could feel Erics arousal pressing against her stomach. She gasped.

Sookie did not dare look down , she knew he was probably a lot bigger than Bill , since she did recall that moment when she saw him full frontal when she walked in on him and Yvetta.

She took in a deep breath as she put her hand in between them . She touched it ever so slighty , and Eric gasped.

Sookie removed her hand.

Eric looked at her , his eyes filled with lust.

"Dont stop Sookie." He said, taking her hand in his and placing back on his manhood.

Sookie blushed , " Eric I..."

Sookie was getting wet, she could feel her own heat rising from her.

"Tonight I am going to take care of you. I will make you forget all you have suffered." He said.

In one swift movement Eric had lifted Sookie out of the shower, and moved to the hall.

He did not bother shutting the door behind them upon entering Sookies bedroom ; he did not care who heard them. In fact, he hoped that all of Bon Temps, and perhaps even the world would be listening that night.

Eric laid Sookie on her bed, and smiled at her softly.

Sookie ; realizing how exposed she was , covered her breasts.

"Show me ." Eric demanded.

Sookie slowly took her hands away.

Eric smiled . "Beautiful; don't ever hide these from me again." He said. He took one of Sookie's breasts in his mouth and licked and sucked her nipple gently, while using his free hand to play with the other.

Sookie moaned in pleasure. She could not believe how talented this man was. Bill had been a good lover, but Eric seemed more attentive to her needs.

Her mind suddenly snapped back to reality the moment she felt a pinch. Eric had slightly bitten down on her nipple scrapping his fang accross it. He lapped it up as if he were a dog.

"Your blood is like liquid fire lover. " He said, as he bit down on his own wrist.

He brushed a small part of his blood on the mark he left on Sookie's breast.

" I do not want to scar these precious breasts." He said.

Sookie nodded in appreciation.

Leaving the assault on her breasts Eric kissed his way down Sookie's tanned skin circleing and licking as he went.

Sookie ran her hands through Eric's golden locks , as he kissed her stomach softly.

Eric looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"I am going to make you scream my name in so many ways tonight." Eric announced in a sultry voice; That made Sookie's heart jump.

"This will be my first conquest." He Smiled

Sookie suddenly felt his mouth on her. His tounge licking her wetness. His mouth so attentive . She couldnt help but moan in pleasure.

"You taste wonderfull lover." Eric said, between licks.

"Now let me hear you scream my name."

With that Eric sped up his menstrations on her clit two fingers darting in and out of her wet entrance .

Sookie could feel her orgasam building fast.

Then she came, and what an orgasam it was. "Ahhhh! ERICCCCCC!" she screamed into his chest; her core throbbing around his fingers.

Eric kissed Sookie softly on the lips ; as her orgasam subsided , she could taste herself on him, and for some reason it pleasured her to do so.

Eric stroked her side softly as he kissed her neck mouth.

" I want you inside me Eric."

Eric nodded,

he moved to positioned himself as her entrance.

Sookie kissed Eric once more. Before he entered her in one swift motion.

When Eric entered her they both gasped.

Sookie needed time to adjust to his size, and Eric groaned in pleasure at how tight she was.

"Your so big." She said to him.

Eric smiled with pride

Then he began to move, his thrusts were slow and Sookie could feel another orgasam building again.

"This is best... This is best." Eric whispered in her ear.

This time Sookie did not orgasam alone , Eric and her both called out eachothers names in unison as they're pleasure centers were hit.

Eric licked Sookie's neck from were he had drawn blood.

He had marked her.

Then without realizing what she had done Sookie removed her mouth from Eric's shoulder.

She had bitten him as well ; his blood dripping down her mouth and chin.

Eric looked at her and smiled. "You have blood on your mouth lover."

He licked it off her chin and then moved to her mouth. His tounge darting in and out of her swollen lips .

They both lay in eachothers arms, and for the first time ever , they talked about things that were completely unrelated to vampires and destruction and death.

They talked about life.

"That was amazing." Sookie said, breaking the silence between them.

"I am glad it pleased you lover. " Eric repsonded

"I just thought with Bill that was as good as it gets but..."

"Bill Compton is a simpleton in matters of making a woman happy." Eric scoffed.

Sookie nodded. " I dont think I will be walking proper for a while that is for sure." Sookie announced

Eric laughed.

Eric's laugh warmed Sookies heart. She could sense it was genuine. Which made her feel even better.

Sookie glanced at her alarm clock.

"Eric...its almost dawn."

" I know..." He said, " I must go soon."

"However, I will have you one more time tonight before I depart." Eric said, moving ontop of Sookie once more.

Then for the third time that night Sookie felt pure bliss , Eric following shortly after her.

"We have 1 hour" Eric said, as he kissed her softly. He moved from the bed to retrieve his clothes.

Sookie nodded , as she walked to her dresser to get a night gown.

Sookie headed downstairs and opened her front door. She could smell the morning dew coming from the grass on her lawn.

She loved that smell. It reminded her of her parents, and how her mother loved to work in the garden with her grandmother. The smell of the morning dew, the start of new things.

Eric wrapped his arms around her. " Will you be okay alone?"

Sookie laughed , " Yes Eric, I can take care of myself."

Eric chuckled. " This is why I..." Eric did not have time to finished his sentence as Sookie turned around and kissed him.

Walking onto the porch with Eric, Sookie smiled.

"Come by any time Mr. Northman."

Eric grinned and kissed her.

Then he was gone.

Sookie sat in her porch swing watching the sunrise.

"I love you Eric." She, whispered; a single tear falling down her cheek.

After what seemed like hours Sookie walked back into her house. Scavanging through her fridge Sookie managed to grab something to eat.

_All night sex with a 1000 year old vampire certainly makes you want to eat the entire contents of your fridge_. She thought to herself, as she poured a cup of coffee.

_"Do you really love him?"_ A soft voice echo'd in her mind.

"What?" she said aloud.

"_Do you really love him my precious goddaughter?"_ The voice said to her again.

"Claudine? is that you?" Sookie said out loud.

Suddenly the lights in her kitchen started to flicker.

There was a small flash of purple light, and there standing right infront of her was her fairy godmother Claudine.

"Hello Sookie." she said. Her voice was filled with joy.

"Claudine!" Sookie was overjoyed to see her fairy god mother in her kitchen.

"Oh how I have missed you!" She pulled Sookie in for a hug.

Ok chapter 12 up and running! thank you for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them. They inspire me to write more. I am currently studying in France right now, so I dont know when I will be able to update again. I hope this will tie you over for the next 3 weeks or so, as I need to focus on passing all of my courses, and I havent had much time to write anything in general ; except essay's :P I had a chance to write this chapter as I was on a 7 hour train to Hamburg from were I am studying in France.

Take care,

K.E. Johnson


	12. How to love a vampire

Dont forget me chapter 12

**How to love a vampire **

"Not to sound ungreatful or anything , but what are you doing here?" Sookie said , interupting Claudines embrace.

"Ever observant arent you?." Claudine said with a smile on her face.

"So?" Sookie sounded impatient now.

"Your in danger . Nial has sent me a head of himself to protect you."

"I thought you said coming back would be safer for me?" Sookie was a little annoyed by this news.

"I thought this would be the case as well." Claudines eyes grew sad. "However , we have put you into danger once again."

"What is it this time?" Sookie walked into her living room and sat down on the couch.

"Some of our kind think the idea of your exsistence is a stain on the faye." Claudine said.

"Excuse me?" Sookie seemed shocked by Claudines words.

"The idea of a faye breeding with a human being and boring offspring is not always highly looked upon. Most of us do not care, as a matter of fact some of us prefer humans due to how incredibly intoxicating they are to us. However, there are those of our kind who think that it is a taint to the blood of the faye. Any child born out of an encouter with a faye is considered a taint and therefore they much be wiped out."

Sookies eyes widened in fear. "So they want to kill me? because I am a taint?"

"Correct." Claudine said.

"Well fuck that!" Sookie said, " I have dealt with vampires, werewolves and menads trying to kill me! I am not going to let some fairies take me down."

Claudine smiled "Faye are not the same Sookie. You cant just stake us ; or send us to meet the sun. It is not that simple. We can get into your mind, we can use our skills even before you notice we are using them."

"I see..." Sookie slumped down further on her couch.

"Don't be afraid, we will try our best to protect you."Claudine sat beside her. "But there will come a time that you will need to fight, and you might not have your currently companion to protect you, those who are coming for you. They will come in the day, were he cannot help you. "

"He will come to me no matter the time of day." Sookie declared

"Somehow I do not believe that would be the case, vampires might be able to love; but they still have an instinct to survive." Claudine looked around the living room, scanning it as though she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sookie said to her

"Something Niall left here long ago to keep an eye on you and your family."

"Ah! here it is. " Claudine walked up to the mantle and pushed aside a picture of Sookie and her grandmother and touched the granite. She mutter something Sookie couldnt understand and there was a snap.

Suddently a side of the granite came loose and in Claudines hand resested a small blue stone.

"Oh dear... its not working , that explains everything ." Claudine said, while she examined the stone.

"You have been spying on me?" Sookies eyes grew wide, " You have been spying on me all this time...Why?"

"Because we needed to make sure you were protected. That we could be there if you were in any real danger " Claudine said. "I am sorry , this must make you feel so violated. However, please understand that it was for your protection and not for anything else."

Sookie nodded . " I guess that makes sense. But then why did you remove it, and why didnt you save my grand mother when she was attacked and murdered? or why didnt you help when a manead took over my house ?"

"Well it stopped working sometime ago, a new one needs to be given to you. These stones do not last as long about 50 years or so."

Claudine pulled a stone from her gown , this one was red and glowed as she handed it to Sookie.

"This is for you as well." Claudine handed her a silver chain. Also from her gown.

"Please keep the Stone on this chain and around your neck at all times, or near you. This is an Escalia Stone, it will allow me and Nial to detect whether or not your in danger. It measures your energy levels"

"Sookie you must promise me you will not loose this." Claudine demanded

"I promise Claudine."

"Your vampire will not be able to protect you all the time." Claudine said.

"I know. " Sookie said, "But he will try."

"You could keep this from him, if you wish to protect him."

Sookie looked at Claudine with worry in her eyes. " No, I have to tell him." she said, " I have to tell him I am not worth it."

Claudine nodded, "If you want to protect him ,perhaps this is best."

Sookie nodded.

" I must go now Sookie." Claudine said , taking her god daughter into her arms.

"I wish you didnt have to." Sookie said

Claudine smiled " I will see you soon Sookie."

With that Claudine was gone.

Sookie walked to her living room and sat back on her couch, and sighed deeply.

"Fuck..." she muttered to herself.


	13. How to love a vampire part 2

**How to love a Vampire part 2 **

Sookie decided to spend the rest of her day doing nothing. She lazed around on her couch watching TV, took a shower, made some lunch, baked some muffins and tanned a bit on her front lawn. Lying out in the sun Sookie took time to think about what was a head of her. She could not believe that last few weeks, and it started to slowly sink in now that she had a moment to herself.

"Can I really trust Eric?" she thought to herself, as the afternoon sun beamed down on her. All of a sudden the afternoon sun seemed to go dark and to Sookie's disappointment clouds had started to move in.

She sat on her lawn chair for a little longer before giving up on the sun coming out again. She placed the chair on the porch and went back inside her house. Sitting in the living room she could hear the rain begin to fall outside, as it hit the roof of her house and chimed off the metal watering can she left by the Garden.

Sookie secretly loved the rain. The sound it made seemed too drowned out her thoughts. The smell it left on her grass afterwards. The feeling of all her woes and worry washed away. She could be happy with the rain for a while; Even though it took the sun away.

It also terrified her, because the night her parents died was the worst rain fall Reynard parish had seen in years. The rain had taken her parents from her.

The day moved slowly after the rain picked up and Sookie could not find enough to take her thoughts away from what she had to do.

"I am so lost." Sookie thought to herself.

The sun was going to set soon and the rain had still not let up. Sookie was looking through her window on to her porch. She unconsciously played with the stone Claudine had left her, as it sat perfectly around her neck. It glowed as she touched it. It seemed to calm her so she continued until her thoughts brought her back to the knock at the door.

It was Jason. Sookie was relieved to see him. Her older brother shook off his coat as he placed it on the rack in the hallway.

"Man! I haven't seen this much rain in a long while. "

"What are you doing here Jason?" Sookie said, and as the words left her mouth she realized how harsh she was being with him.

She immediately apologized and told Jason she would make him dinner.

"I just came to check in on yah Sook no need to be snappy. Thanks for the offer of dinner by the way. I have to go soon though. I am heading to merlots for some beer with the guys; I haven't been here in a while. So I thought I would come by. See how things were going since you got back from where ever it is you were... Oh! I smell fresh baked corn bread muffins. I will have some of those!" Jason smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Sookie smiled. Jason had a very simple mind. If it wasn't girls or beer it was food he had on his brain. Sookie envied that about her brother, though I think if the roles were reversed Sookie would probably be envious of Jason having all the adventure in his life. So she wiped that thought from her mind.

"Jason. I am confused." Sookie said, "I feel so lost and I wish gran was here …" Her eyes began to water.

Jason looked at his sister uncertain of what to. He frowned and scratched his head. Jason wasn't the type to have deep and meaningful conversations with people. Sookie knew she was no exception to that rule. He wasn't deep but she needed her brother to say something. Anything. Just to fill the silence between them.

"Sook you are one of the strongest girls I know! You will find the answer; you need to stop depending on what gran would have done and start thinking what Sookie should do."

"Now I need to get to the bar. Keep your chin up." Her brother grabbed a couple of muffins for the road and headed out.

Sookie was alone again. This time she really felt it.

Sookie expected that Eric would not arrive until late; he would need to take care of things at Fangtasia first before coming to see her, so she had time to prepare herself. She would need to be in the right mind set to do what she was about to do. She had never felt as sick to her stomach as she did now. She needed to make one of the hardest choices in her life, and she did not know if she could do it. Sookie wished that her gran was still alive, that she could tell her what the right choice was.

11 pm rolled around and the rain had not stopped. Sookie sat in her living room in a sort of daze, she could not stop thinking about what Claudine had said to her.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sookie, its Eric."

"The door is open Eric." She shouted from the living room.

Eric entered Sookie's home and walked into the living room. Sookie looked at him with a faint smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Eric said, as he sat down beside her.

"Yes Eric, there is…." Sookie eyes began to water.

Eric was immediately by her side "Tell me lover, tell me what is bothering you so."

Sookie moved from Eric's embrace. "I rescind my invitation." She whispered, as tears started flowing from her eyes.

Without knowing fully what had happened Eric pushed out of Sookie's home. He landed feet first on her porch.

"SOOKIE!" he called out, "SOOKIE! Explain yourself."

Minutes passed until Sookie emerged from her house and stood on her porch.

Her face stained with tears, and her whole body shaking.

"We cannot see each other anymore Eric." She said.

"What are you talking about Sookie? Don't play games with me!" Eric' frustration was apparent on his face at this point.

"I am serious Eric, go away. I am done with you. I am done with vampires." Sookie was still shaking.

"I don't believe you …" Eric said, "What had happened to you Sookie? Something had happened to you."

Eric walked towards her.

"Don't you dare come any closer! Or I will fry you with my energy!" Sookie yelled at him.

"No you won't." Eric Said

"I will! Stay back you horrible vampire!"

"You don't believe that." Eric kept walking closer and closer

"Stop! ….Please!" Sookie backed up

"No never… I will never ever let you go!" Eric said, as he took one more step towards her

"Please stop this Eric! You're making this really hard! I …can't…. I can't love you!" Sookie slid down to the floor her eyes lowered to the pale white boards of her porch.

"I can't love you anymore, you can't love me anymore. I am not worth it. I have put you in so much danger already. You should find yourself a ruthless vampire that you can live forever in darkness with. I can't get you killed. I would never forgive myself. I would die. "

Eric stood in front of her wide eyed. He could not believe what he was hearing ….

He hesitated no longer and in one swift movement removed Sookie from her porch and into his arms.

"You do not tell me who is worth my time." He said, as he lifted her head towards his.

"You do not tell me what to do." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Whatever challenges you face, I will face them with you. You are mine, you are my lover. I won't let anything hurt you; I will fight anything that tried to. I don't want a lady of the night! I want a Queen of the Sun! You're my angel in the darkness! Stop trying to push me away. I know you want me in your world, just as much as I want you in mine. "

With those words Sookie broke. She did not want to be alone. She did not want a life without Eric. She wanted him there. By her side. For as long as he could be.

With that Sookie took Eric's face into her hands. She smiled at him through her tears and as the tears fell onto his white shirt the rain continued to fall around them.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Eric smiled against her lips and held her closer.

"Eric I love you so much." Sookie said between kisses.

"Then invite me in Miss Stackhouse."


	14. Overload

Sorry that is has taken me so long to write more thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 14.

Chapter 14: Overload

Her eyes still filled with tears, Sookie looked into Eric's sea blue eyes and smiled.

She was so in love. So deeply in love.

"Will you come in Mr Northman?"

As the words left her mouth something she did not expect occurred, Sookie began to feel extremely light headed and her eyes burned as though she had looked directly into the sun. Her heart felt like it was going to cave in and the pain seemed to pulse through her entire existence. Body and soul, Sookie felt like she was going to be shred into little pieces"

Sookie could hear herself scream as though she wasn't in her own body. "Eric!"

"SOOKIE!" She could hear Eric' booming voice, but she could see nothing but white her whole body seemed to become weightless as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Sookie forgive me" she could hear Eric' voice …then there was a sharp pain and the world went black.

It was a couple of hours before Sookie started to stir, her eyes slowly opened and focused on the face of a very worried vampire.

"Sookie?" Eric looked like he had been crying, Sookie to a note of the deep redness under his eyes that was common after a vampire had been crying.

"Eric? What happened?" Sookie tried to lift herself from the couch but couldn't.

"You need to rest now, it seems all this excitement has overloaded your faye circuits and you almost ripped yourself apart."

Sookie felt a slight pain in her neck; her hand automatically went to the wound.

"I didn't know what else to do Sookie." Eric said, as he looked at the sadness in her eyes

"It was that or stop your heart completely and since it was not an option, so I slowed it down enough for you to pass out"

"I understand Eric, thank you for saving me. I wonder why I overloaded like that. I was made to believe I had complete control over my powers with the training I was give in Avalon.

"You must seek out your Faye relatives and ask them why this is the case , I worry that next time It might be worse , and I will lose you."

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"Whenever something crazy like this happens and you save me from the jaws of death, I see a side of you I wish I would see more often, your gentle side… you're almost human."

Eric chuckled, "I don't think I have enough patience to be like this all the time, you need to stop getting into so much trouble." He playfully poked Sookie in the arm as he sat down beside her.

Sookie laughed" Well tell that to my boyfriend who seems to have a knack for getting me into it all the trouble."

Eric looked at Sookie with a sort of snarky look on his face.

"Oh really? I believe you get yourself into a fair amount of trouble with me Miss Stackhouse" Eric said.

Sookie nodded " I cant imagine where you heard that rumor from Mr Northman."

They're harmless chiding was soon interrupted by a knock at Sookies front door. The noise immediately put Eric on edge and the smell of faye filled his nostrils.

"I need to go Sookie, there is a faye at your door. I will return tomorrow night and we can finish what we started."

Sookie nodded in disappointment as Eric opened a window.

"I think it's best if I leave through here "Eric smiled, " I love you "

Before Sookie could respond Eric was out the window and gone into the night.

"Sookie! Open the door it's Claudine!"

Sookie sighed "Here we go again" she muttered to herself as she walked to her front door to let her fairy god mother in from the rain.

Claudine immediately took her god child into her arms and held her.

"Sookie I was so worried, I felt a surge of your light and I moved between worlds as quickly as I could to get here. What happened? Are you okay? You look like you have been attacked by a vampire? Where is that vicious creature? I will kill him!"

"Claudine everything is okay Eric saved me! I was about to destroy myself."

"It's because of how strongly you feel towards this vampire Sookie. This could happen again if you can't learn to keep your emotions in check, we Faye are deeply tied to our emotions."

Sookie nodded "I believe it, I felt like I was being torn apart."

Claudine release Sookie from her embrace "it's my fault, that this happened to you. "

Sookie looked puzzled "How so?"

"Because I was forcing you to choose a life without the creature you love. Vampire or not, you two are tied in a deeper way than simply flesh, if that was not the case you would not have reacted the way you did. "

"So what do I do now?" Sookie asked

"We need to talk about your visions. It is clear someone is coming for you, a Faye and it time we prepare you for what is to come. Niall was reluctant to have you involved in anything Faye , but it has come to the point where if we don't involve you , you are just putting you in more danger. "

" I guess in this cause ignorance is not bliss" Sookie sighed heavily" What about my relationship with Eric?"

"That I cannot say , he seems to be unmoving when is comes to you , and I fear that pushing him away will only anger him more. He did make his sentiments known to you , but I still don't trust him , giving my dealings with his kind in the past." Claudine sat down on Sookies couch as she spoke.

" I can understand why you don't trust him Claudine, but Eric is different. He had a heart even though it doesn't beat; he hasn't forgotten his humanity completely. "

"So you are in love with him then?" Claudine asked , beckoning her god daughter sit beside her

" I am" She smiled, this was the first time she had admitted to anyone that she was in love with Eric and she found that a sort of burden had been lifted when she did.

It was as if she had woken up to the realization herself as the words left her mouth.

It wasn't as if it couldn't be possible. Eric had been there for her when she needed him , and he was a good man , despite his obvious quirks.

Sookie took a moment to reflect on those simple words…

_I am ….._

So there it was …

She was in love with Eric Northman; she was in love with a 1000 year old vampire Viking with an ego the size of a smile country …. And she didn't care if the world swallowed her whole for it.


	15. Dear Love

CHAPTER 15- DEAR LOVE

Sookie had spent the night talking with Claudine about training and the fae .

It was Claudine who noticed the time, and decided to take her leave.

As she walked to the door she turned around suddenly and looked into Sookie's deep brown eyes.

"Please be careful Sookie."

Sookie nodded to her fairy god mother as she closed the front door.

Before she could start thinking again the phone rang.

"Hey Sookie; it's Sam. Just wondering when you might be coming back to work? You have missed a couple of days without calling, is everything okay?"

"Yes Sam, everything is fine. I am just having some family troubles, and I do not know when I will be back to work."

" Okay, well I won't hire anyone new until you've given me your final notice , so you still have work here once you sort everything out ."

"Thanks Sam I appreciate that."

"Okay, take care Sookie."

"Bye Sam"

Sookie placed the phone on the hook and walked into her living room.

She took a deep breath.

Having a moment to take in the events of the evening Sookie realized how exhausted she was.

With that thought; Sookie made her way up to her room. She was contemplated for a second how wonderful a nice hot shower would be, but she was far too tired. So she made a note to take one as soon as she woke up.

Sliding out of her day clothes and into nothing she walked over to her bed and pulled the blankets down

As she lay in bed sleep took her almost instantly, and she was great full that this time around it was dreamless.

Eric awoke feeling as though he hadn't rested at all. His worry for Sookie had grown so much his sleep over the past few weeks had been restless.

He pushed his coffin door open and looked around his room. It was quite empty. Eric was simple at heart, and only used his other sleeping area when he had a lover.

After showering he changed into his normal business attire of casual.

Walking through his house Eric grabbed a few odd papers to take to Fangtasia , and some blood from the fridge .

Entering his garage Eric looked at his cars. His sleeping dwelling might be simple, but Eric always had a love for things that went fast_;_ in the early 1800's it was the fastest thorough bred he could get his hands on, now he satisfied his need for speed with exotics.

_I think I will take the Enzo tonight. _ He smiled to himself.

As he checked in with Pam Eric took a moment observed his business, he couldn't help but be proud of it and Pam was the best child a maker could ever hope for.

"Pamela, I am going to be away for a week or so, can you hold down the fort while I am gone?"

Pam looked up at him with a smile "Yes of course! Have fun saving the damsel and slaying the dragon "

Eric chuckled, "Oh I will"

"Eric please be careful" Pam said, as her maker left the office

"I will try my best to come back in one piece."

Eric got into his Ferrari and drove to Sookies house.

Driving up the road to her home Eric thought back to the first time he met Sookie. She was with Compton and he had brought her to fangtasia to listen in on people because of a murder that had occurred.

"Bill, what a fuck up" Eric mused to himself as he pulled into her drive way.

There were no lights on at the Stackhouse residence. The time on Eric's watch read 7 30 pm

Eric used the extra key to enter.

The house was dark, and there was no sign of Sookie anywhere

"Sookie?" Eric said, as he walked into her living room.

The room still smelt of pure fae , and while exhilarating to his senses it did not diter Eric from looking for Sookie.

_She must still be asleep. _He thought, as he walked towards the stairs.

Upon entering Sookie's room he smiled.

Sookie was all curled up in bed, calm and fast asleep.

He slowly crept up to the head of the bed and for a moment watched her chest rise and fall.

"Take to wakeup sleeping beauty" he whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

When Sookie didn't budge Eric decided it was time for something more.

He slowly peeled away his clothes and slid under the covers with her.

She stirred ever so slightly as Eric slid his hand down her thigh slowly and gently.

Sookie' eyes shot open as Eric slid his hand down further.

"Hello Eric"

"Miss Stackhouse" was all the response she got before she was pulled toward him so that he faced her

Eric gently kissed Sookie's neck and face sending shivers down her body.

" Mmm" was her only response

" This time Sookie, we will have no interruptions." Eric said between kisses


	16. Life is Magic

Chapter 16: Life is Magic

Trailing hot kisses down her soft tanned flesh Sookie moaned in pleasure. It had been so long since he touched her like this, so long since they had shared a moment like this. His blue eyes like the ocean looked at her passionately as he drew her in for another kiss.

Their tongues danced as they grasped for each other's closeness, as the melted into each other.

It was Sookie who needed to break for air.

Sookie ran her tongue along Eric's chest, finding his nipple she gentle nipped at it. Eric growled "Sookie…"

Sookie nibbled harder. Then suddenly there was a taste of iron in her mouth and her eyes shot open … she stopped.

Eric smiled down at her.

"Fucking vampire" he teased.

The blood from the small wound Sookie made slowly dripped down his lean chest.

The wound closed and the flow stopped. Vampire healing was amazing.

"You have made a mess Miss Stackhouse." Eric Said, with a big smile. "You should clean it up."

Sookie blushed, "Oh? And how do you purpose I should do that?"

"I am sure you could use your imagination"

Sookie smiled, her mouth started at the bottom of the drip and she slowly cleaned her vampire lover with her tongue. She swirled and licked until his chest was clean of the crimson liquid that was now making her head feel light and her body warm.

While finishing her kisses on his chest Eric laced his fingers through Sookie's mound of womanly curls and drew one finger along her clit; Sookie instantly bucked her hips towards Eric' hand. His finger slid inside her and moved in rhythm to her hips.

As Eric slowly played with Sookie's core Eric's arousal became very clear.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him. This man, this vampire; it was magic.

Eric' finger made its last thrust as Sookie exploded in hot ecstasy, her whole body hummed to the tune of pure bliss.

Then in one swift movement Eric was on top of her. He slowly lowered his head to her breasts and began to softly kiss and lick his way down to her stomach.

"Mmm Eric, please this is torture." Sookie pleaded.

"Tell me what you want lover." Eric said as he positioned himself between Sookie's legs.

"I want you too …" Sookie gasped

"Yes?" Eric rubbed his cock against her entrance she was wet and ready for him.

"I want you to fu…."

Before Sookie could finish her sentence Eric entered her; filling her completely.

She gasped. It had been so long since they had made love, she had forgotten how large he was.

Noticing her discomfort Eric gave her a moment to adjust to his size. While he waited Eric grazed his fangs against Sookie's neck.

Eric took Sookie's nod as a sign to continue, he began to move, slowly at first but then his speed increased.

"Mmmm Sookie you feel so good." Eric growled into her ear.

They're rhythm matched one another and in a moment Sookie almost felt like she could hear Eric's thoughts that his feelings were pouring into her. Then it came again the feeling of pure ecstasy, Sookie felt her climax close. She wanted to hang on; she wanted him to climax with her.

"Sookie!" Eric growled Sookie felt him tremble in climax as she surrendered to her own.

They laid together in silence for a long while.

Then Eric moved.

"The sun will be up soon lover, I need to leave."

Sookie nodded "Will you be around tonight?"

"If you wish it "Eric said. "I will be here every night, if you wish it."

Sookie looked at Eric in awe. He really was in love with her. She couldn't speak. It was finally all sinking in. She had been fighting it for so long.

Then a thought came to her, how was she going to protect him? The fae where dangerous creatures: they had a severe hate for his kind. If they discovered him what would they do? She couldn't let them. She wouldn't let them. Not him. Not this man. He was hers.

Eric's voice pulled Sookie from her current state of mind.

"Sookie you seem lost in thought, are you well?"

Sookie nodded.

Eric removed himself from Sookie's bed.

"Will you walk me down stairs?" He said, as he put his clothes back on.

"Yes of course I will." She said, as she turned to the pile of clothes on the floor that she had left there.

She put them on and followed Eric out of her room.

"Eric?" she said, as they walked out to her front porch.

"Yes Lover."

"I need you to know something about my people." Eric turned to face Sookie as she spoke.

"They are dangerous, they had vampires. Some of them are out to kill me because they think I am an abomination. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself I love….."

Eric kissed Sookie softly on the lips before she could continue.

"I won't let them." He said.

Sookie sighed , " Ever the brave Viking Prince."

Eric smiled

"Keep the car." He said, as he threw Sookie a pair of keys from his jeans pocket.

Then he was gone.

Sookie sighed

_I think I will take a shower ... _she thought to herself as she walked back inside her house.

The warmth of the shower sent Sookie into a sort of dreamy state. It gave her some time to think on the events of the evening , and to focus on the tasks that laid before her.

She would need all her strength for what would lie a head. The was question was , would it be enough?

Meanwhile across town in a small abandoned shack ...

_"Claudine, we need to know if she is ready." _

_"She is." _

_"But will her power be enough , will she be able to stop our enemy."_

_"She has all the training , she knows how to control her powers most of the time." _

_" Most of the time is not sufficient!"_

_"She is my god-daughter I will not place her in danger!"_

_"She is in danger as we speak, if his followers find her , and she is not ready she will be lost ."_

_"She has a protector!" _

_"The vampire?"_

_"Yes"_

_"He is scum, an inccubus that sucks on the very life of magic. You cannot believe he actually cares for the girl" _

_"He is different, he seems different."_

_"WE don't have time for this Claudine , if she isn't ready then we have no use for her."_

_"You cannot be serious! she is a human girl! she is the grand-daughter of Niall! you would not consider harming the girl?"_

_"We must do what we must to protect the stream . If her magic cannot be contained she is better of not having it."_

_"But that will sever her connection to our world! it could kill her!"_

_"Her life is of no value id she cannot control her power.!" _

_"Please I need more time! give me more time!" _

_"You have three more weeks! three more weeks until he will be on her door step!" _

_Note: Okay. So this chapter took me a while to write. Work has been mental, and I have had a serious battle with writer's block! Thanks for your patience, and to all those people who follow and read. I have changed the title of this fic , mostly because of the direction that it is heading Sookie and Eric will be back for more adventures! Stay tuned_


	17. For the one I love

**Chapter 17: For the One I Love **

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Sookie rose from her dreamless sleep. She had slept most of the day, her energy still drained from last night's activities with Eric.

She smiled, she was sore. However, it was the best sore she had felt in a long time. Sookie through her house coat over her shoulders and went downstairs to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Opening her fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs Sookie noticed the state of disarray her home was in. She had spent very little time cleaning, and it was starting to show.

_I guess today will be a cleaning day …_

Warming up a skillet Sookie placed the desired amount of scrambled egg mix in and happily played with the cooking eggs. Humming some random country song she looked out the bay window of her kitchen.

_Eric...I already miss you _

Sookie's thought of Eric was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's Open!" Sookie said, as the door handle turned. It opened and Claudine walked through.

Claudine walked up to her god child and hugged her.

"Hello Claudine."

"Sookie you smell like a vampire." Claudine looked down at her with concern in her eyes.

"Well Eric was here last night and things sort of got physical." Sookie said, in a defensive voice.

"Oh I see…." Claudine's worried face turned cold, and she moved away.

"Claudine, what is wrong?" Sookie asked as set sat down at the table with her eggs and toast in tow.

"Do you trust your vampire lover?" Claudine asked as she sat across from here at the old oak table.

"With my life." Sookie responded.

"You're in danger" Claudine said, as she played with some loose strains of the table cloth.

"When am I not in danger?"

"Sookie there is a very bad fairy that is coming for you; he will send his people to take you to him and you need to be ready to fight back. You need to learn to control your light, or you won't stand a chance against him."

Sookie nodded, "Okay. I will get stronger and learn to control my powers better"

"It's not that simp…." Claudine couldn't finish her sentence as Sookie interrupted her.

"Sure it is, you need me to become stronger so I can protect the ones I love, and I want to become stronger to protect the ones I love. It can't get any simpler than that! Listen Claudine, my extended family has brought me nothing but grief from day one! I have tried to go along with things because I felt like I was the only one in the world with these gifts! I agreed to all this training and to the all these heart aches because I was so alone! Please stop patronizing me and give me a chance to defend the ones I love! "

Claudine nodded, "We have three weeks."

"Fine."

"It's going to be no holding back from this moment on."

"I can deal"

"Very well we will start training tomorrow morning; it's too late in the day now." Claudine said, as she removed herself from the table and walked towards Sookie's front door.

"I am going to leave you be, I have some important errands to run, and it will be dark soon."

Sookie nodded, "Be safe Claudine."

And with those words Claudine was gone.

_I must be fucking mad! _ She thought to herself. _There is no way I am doing this again!? Why cant the magical world just leave me alone! _Sookie shivered.

It was times like this when Sookie just wanted to be a normal human being, with no powers, with no ties to sups , and with no ties with vampires.

The sun would be going down in a couple of hours, and she knew Eric would be there by her side. She would need to tell him about what Claudine had said, and then they would have to go from there.

Sookie spent the next 2 hours cleaning her home the best she could. She tidied the kitchen, did some laundry, dusted, and tidied the living room.

After taking a quick shower Sookie relaxed on her couch for a while; her eyes became heavy and she drifted off into a slumber.

Eric awoke, and his first thoughts where that of his delicious bar maid. He would go to her tonight as promised, and ravish her again.

Pam knocked on Eric's coffin.

"Eric, we need to talk, before you head off to Bon Temps there is some business we need to get straight first."

A muffled voice came from the coffin

"Alright Pam, give me a moment!"

Pam backed off. She shuddered to think of what Eric was doing in the coffin.

The lid to the coffin popped open and Eric stood in front of his prodigney with a grin on his face.

"I don't even want to know..." Pam said under her breath.

Eric put on a robe hanging from a hook right beside his coffin.

"So what is this business?" Eric said walking up the stairs of his home to the main level of his house.

"We need to talk about the finances of the bar, it looks like we had another successful month and I was wondering if you wanted to move some of the funds to your private account, also the new dancer we hired a few months ago has gone missing, I don't think it was a vampire that frequents Fangtasia but we need to find her alive or dead, so that the American Vampire League and the local authorities don't come down on our heads with a wooden spike."

"Right" Eric said, "Do we have any leads?"

"None as of yet, but I have some of our people out looking for her, it seems like she lives close to here so it's only a matter of time."

"That's a shame, I liked that dancer." Eric said as he observed Pams worried look.

"As for the other matter, yes please move the excess funds to my private account, and make sure our financial advisor Paul knows that I am still interested in purchasing that night club in Toronto , I would like to expand my enterprise across the border to our friends in the North. "

"Understood." Pam said, "Will you need some dinner before going to Sooke's?"

Eric nodded, "Yes but I have true blood in the fridge."

Pams eyes widened "Don't you want something a little more sustainable?"

"Not really no." Eric said, as he walked to the fridge to grab an O negative.

"Very well, I am off to Fangtasia." Pam said, and then she was gone.

_Sookie….. _Eric thought to himself.

_For the one I love I'd give my all_

_For the eyes that steal my soul_

_For the one I love I would walk into the fire_

_For love is like the fire in loves true form_

_I would take all that I desire_

_I would take all that own _

_And offer it up to the gods _

_If only to feel you now _

Ok…. So here is chapter 17! I know I know! No Sookie/Eric action! Sorry you will have to wait till chapter 18 for anymore of that smutt!


End file.
